skypehungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3.24
Twist Since it's the 100th episode of the Hunger Games, 100 of the most popular people to ever play the game were entered again. The Vengeance power was entered in this game. This was the list of players with their vengeance picks. If a player's pick died, they can choose whoever they want to go up for 3 rounds in a row. This power lasts until the final 20. Aaryn Gries - Stephen (put up Monica Culpepper) Natalee Holloway - Johnny (put up Jimmy Emery) Chansey - Ian Sebastian - Blake (put up Mrs. Burkett) Blanue - JP (put up Nia Peeples) Sharon - Jimmy (put up Theodore) RDJ - Kirk (put up Raja Ravi Varma) Contestants *Corbin Bleu - 1st place *Omarion - 2nd place *Nia Peeples - 3rd place *Shamo the Chicken - 4th place *Mrs. Burkett - 5th place *Judge Judy - 6th place *Chansey - 7th place *Mike Will Made It - 8th place *Miley Cyrus - 9th place *Mary Magdalene - 10th place *Paxton - 11th place *Michael J. Fox - 12th place *KeKe Wyatt - 13th place *Taylor Hanson - 14th place *Caylee Anthony - 15th place *Ann Curry - 16th place *No Chin Noah - 17th place *Meredith Kercher - 18th place *Dzhokhar Tsarnaev - 19th place *Brendon Urie - 20th place *Randy Newman - 21st place *Monica Culpepper - 22nd place *Sarah Jessica Parker - 23rd place *Bill Nye - 24th place *Courteney Cox - 25th place *Duane! - 26th place *J.D. Roth - 27th place *Pol Pot - 28th place *Justin Bieber - 29th place *Doutzen Kroes - 30th place *Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - 31st place *Didi Pickles (Rugrats) - 32nd place *Brad - 33rd place *Sharon Mitchell - 34th place *Ariana Grande - 35th place *Jimmy - 36th place *Heidi Range - 37th place *Sebastian the Transgender - 38th place *Christina Aguilera's Career - 39th place *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) - 40th place *Natalee Holloway - 41st place *Casey Anthony - 42nd place *Pennsatucky (Orange is the New Black) - 43rd place *Lucy Carmichael - 44th place *Eva Marie - 45th place *Chris Benoit - 46th place *Terri Schiavo - 47th place *Ironside - 48th place *The Hunter (Bambi) - 49th place *Daniel Benoit - 50th place *Lil Kim - 51st place *Ja'mie King - 52nd place *Mouschi - 53rd place *Joseph Stalin - 54th place *Howie D - 55th place *Trevor Phillips (Nigger) - 56th place *Pablo Sanchez - 57th place *Taylor Swift - 58th place *Sherri Shepherd - 59th place *Blanue (JP's Beta Fish) - 60th place *Marina Diamandis - 61st place *Willa Ford - 62nd place *"Big Belleh" Debbie "The Dickwasher" Cartwright - 63rd place *Raja Ravi Varma - 64th place *Whorrey Potter - 65th place *Wii Fit Trainer - 66th place *Greg Page - 67th place *Pu (Johnny's Roommate) - 68th place *Franklin W. Dixon - 69th place *Britney Haynes - 70th place *Carley (The Walking Dead) - 71st place *Shakira - 72nd place *Ronald Reagan - 73rd place *Joe Ranft - 74th place *Robert Downey Jr. - 75th place *Tovonanahary Rabetsitonta - 76th place *T-K.A.S.H. - 77th place *Janice L. Jacobs - 78th place *Sharkeisha - 79th place *Keisha the Black Lady at Kirk's Supermarket - 80th place *Monica Fenty - 81st place *Canadian Toad - 82nd place *Brad Culpepper - 83rd place *Lily "The Retarded Dog" Hauserman - 84th place *Goosh Goosh - 85th place *Lion - 86th place *Geneva Bell (Genny B.) - 87th place *Chris Benoit's Dog - 88th place *Mike the Blue-Footed Booby (Total Drama Island) - 89th place *Stacey (Tabatha's Salon Takeover) - 90th place *Max the Dog (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) - 91st place *Jennifer Lopez - 92nd place *Aaryn Gries - 93rd place *Heather (Total Drama Island) - 94th place *Lorde - 95th place *GinaMarie Zimmerman - 96th place *Selena - 97th place *Susan Atkins - 98th place *Plank - 99th place *Selena Gomez - 100th place Category:Series 3